Brothers/Transcript
Fade-in to Kaiju-Jima. The scene moves into a dark cave, barely illuminated by the outside light. As it pans, the faint sound of a creature breathing slowly grows louder. It finally comes to a stop, revealing a sleeping Gojira. Footsteps can be heard as another creature calls out to him. Anguirus: (Gojira!!) Gojira flinches, but still sleeps. The footsteps grow louder. Anguirus: (Goji, wake up!) A hand slams down on the ground near Gojira's face. Dust blows into his face, and he flinches again; he exhales and his eyes open. He growls as he raises his head. Gojira: (What?) Anguirus: (Get up! There's something you have to see!) Gojira slumps back down and sighs. The scene cuts to outside of the cave where Anguirus waits. He turns around to see Gojira slowly making his way outside. He reaches Anguirus and takes a deep breath. Anguirus turns back around. Anguirus: (GODZILLA!!!) Gojira's eyes shoot open and he sharply inhales. Gojira: (Wait, what?) A massive foot slams down, shooting dust up into the air. Gojira's expression quickly changes from one of shock to annoyance. The scene pans up, revealing Godzilla, and he growls. Gojira exhales. Godzilla takes a deep breath. Godzilla: (BROTHER!!!) A moment passes, there is an awkward silence. Gojira impatiently flicks his tail, and growls. Gojira: (What do you want) Another moment passes, as Godzilla subtly glances around Godzilla: (...I kinda need a place to stay) Gojira's tail flicks and he quickly exhales. Gojira: (The hell did you do this time?) Godzilla: (Hey, I did nothi--) Gojira interrupts him. Gojira: (Was it the MUTOs again?) Godzilla 'looks intensely at his BROTHER.'' '''Godzilla: (Look, I just--) Gojira 'interrupts him again.'' '''Gojira: (You know that ain’t a damn game.' Y’know, MUTOs don’t screw around. They give you that nuke, and it all goes to your thighs so you can’t run away when they come for you.)' Godzilla just stares blankly. Gojira: (Drag you into a desert, threaten to claw your gills if you don’t pay up. 'I don’t need that crap in my hous--)' Something crashes down from the sky, onto Anguirus, who screeches as he is sent deep underground. 'Gojira flinches and snorts as dust is sent to his face. ''Rodan ''glides from the hole. Gojira sighs and looks at Rodan. Rodan is unaware of Gojira behind him.' '''Rodan':'' ''(HEY, GOJI! You’re up pretty early.) Gojira': (I’m over here)' ''Rodan turns around.' Gojira: (That thing over there is my brother) Gojira 'points at Godzilla.'' Godzilla waves. '''Rodan: (You have a brother?) Gojira: (Yes, but that’s not important.)' Gojira motions towards the spot where Anguirus once was.' ''The two kaiju look down the hole. It appears to go for miles. A moment passes, Rodan turns to Gojira.' '''Rodan': (He’ll be fine)' ''Gojira looks at RODAN.' '''Gojira': (But why, though?)' Godzilla: (So...can I stay?)' Gojira looks in Godzilla's direction.' Gojira: (Yeah, whatever.)' Gojira turns around and starts heading back to the cave. Rodan glances at the brothers, and awkwardly flies away. Godzilla: (Wait, where are you going?)''' '''Gojira: (I’m going back to sleep.) A moment passes. Godzilla looks around, and then walks away to explore the island. Another moment passes. It is silent. The scene pans to Mechagodzilla's eye. There is an eerie silence. The scene then cuts to black. A brief, quiet chuckle breaks the silence. X: So, there's two of them. This makes things more... A red eye opens in the darkness. X:...interesting. X lets out a quiet, menacing laugh as Ghidorah, Gigan, Mechagodzilla, and others all roar in unison. Then silence. Category:REDUX Category:REDUX Transcripts Category:Transcripts